


The Seed of Love

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drabble, Fluff, Friendship, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War, The Quidditch Pitch: Leaving Feast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-28
Updated: 2007-08-28
Packaged: 2018-10-27 09:32:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10806429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: A glimpse of the day Rosie Weasley was born.Drabble responding to the prompt "Brave" issued at the Checkmated Scribbulous! Forum.Ship: Ron & Hermione





	The Seed of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Raking his fingers nervously through his hair, Ron was walking randomly in one of the corridors at St. Mungus. "Why is this taking so long? Maybe she’s not doing well. I'm going in!"

 

Harry pushed Ron into the chair he'd been sitting in earlier.

 

"You won't go anywhere, mate. She is fine. First baby labor is always longer. Relax, or I’ll have to cast a _Petrificus Totalus_ on you."

 

Ron glared at Harry, but seemed calmer because of his words.

 

"You're right. You should be home with Ginny and your children. I forgot it

was three o'clock in the morning when I owled you. But I knew you wouldn't drive me nuts like my family. Mum would tell everyone before the sun rises."

 

Harry smiled and poked Ron’s shoulder. "No problem. And I wouldn't miss for anything seeing your and Hermione’s firstborn in your arms. I deserve it after so many years of dealing with your constant bickering."

 

Both men laughed and kept talking for two more hours.

 

**********

 

"Can I hold Rosie again?"

 

Hermione beamed while Ron awkwardly took the baby in his arms. Ron felt so happy that he thought he might explode.

 

There was a knock in the door. "Can I see my niece now?"

 

Ron and Hermione nodded, grinning. Harry took Rosie in his arms, and his eyes shone brighter when he was invited to be her godfather.

 

Ron finally understood his father words about parenthood.  That it made a man feel braver. He was feeling it more than ever.


End file.
